


Erelfinë

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Legolas speaks with Erelfinë, a Vanya, and King Ingwë's adopted cousin.





	Erelfinë

**Erelfinë  
** By CC  
March, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story features Legolas of Gondolin, and my character Erelfinë, an ancient Vanya who was killed before the Great March to the West and was reborn in Aman. He is Ingwë’s adopted cousin; his father was Imin’s close friend. His first appearance in my stories is in The Tatyars, and he is also in Of Love and Duty. 

My Legolas of Gondolin is dark haired and grey eyed, as most of the Sindar (Teleri) other than Elu’s family.

* * *

_Lost, what most I long for,_  
And never to be found,  
Between the lake water and the sea water  
I walk without sound.  
(Rosemary Dobson, “The Lost”) 

 

They would leave Vinyamar before Anar rose in the sky. Legolas had taken care of his duties, and then packed his things. He and Maldir were Lord Galdor’s most trusted warriors, so they had to make sure that the journey was safe. The Golodhrim were powerful and brave warriors, but they did not know the terrain as well as the Thlim Galdon did.

Maybe I should start thinking of myself as part of King Turgon’s people, Legolas mused as he headed outside to take a night walk. The sea was calm, and Legolas wanted to take a last look at it before starting a life enclosed inside the walls of Turgon’s city. 

_I will get used to it, I hope._

As Legolas approached the coast, he saw a cloaked figure standing on the shore, oblivious to the water that reached his bare feet in slow waves. Who could that be? Another Elf who would miss the sea, perhaps? A gust of wind made Legolas stop walking, and that was when the other Elf’s cloak fell back, revealing the unbraided, golden hair of Erelfinë.

What was he doing here alone? 

Duilin had said that the Erelfinë was in pain, haunted by a past that tormented him. Duilin had also said that Erelfinë was a hero. 

Legolas cleared his throat to make his presence known, but Erelfinë barely reacted. His blue eyes were unbearably sad, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Before Legolas could say anything, Erelfinë started to walk into the sea, eyes fixed on the horizon.

“Wait!” Legolas said. He grabbed Erelfinë’s arm. “What are you doing?”

Erelfinë looked at him. “I am lost, Legolas of the Thlim Galdon. I cannot find peace. I can’t bear this anymore. I am going back to the Halls.”

_No…_

“Let me help you!”

Erelfinë looked at him. “Why would you help me?”

“Because you are in pain…”

“You know nothing about me, who I am, who I was…”

“I do not care. Duilin said that you are a hero.”

Erelfinë laughed. “And you want to save the mad hero? I am no hero, Legolas. I am a lost spirit, one who cannot find peace.”

Legolas cursed himself for his choice of words. “I would help you, hero or not. I can see the pain in your eyes, but you are strong, or you would have stayed in the Blessed Lands.”

“I escaped…”

“We all escape from pain.”

Erelfinë raised a hand and touched Legolas’ cheek with his fingers. “You are so young, and I am dangerous. Do not let my pain deceive you. I was an Orc once…” He let his hand fall to his side.

Legolas felt his blood ran cold. 

An Orc?

“See? I have scared you. Let me do what I must.”

“No! I was surprised, but I’m not scared of you. I have heard of Elves being tormented and turned into Orcs, but you are back and no longer one of them.”

“Then what is this? I would not have you pity.”

“I am offering you my friendship.”

“Why, I ask you again.”

“I don’t know.” Legolas reached out and touched Erelfinë’s golden hair. “All I know is that I would know you better. I feel the need to know you better…”

_And save you…_

Erelfinë was about to speak, but his eyes closed abruptly. Legolas caught him before he fell, and picked him up. Erelfinë was so light that Legolas felt fiercely protective of him. 

“I will help you, Erelfinë. No one should suffer like this. There must be a reason that you are back here in Endor.”

Erelfinë sighed softly, but did not wake up. Legolas started his way back to Turgon’s city, carrying Erelfinë in his arms. He would help Erelfinë to heal. He had to try.


End file.
